Cancers are Cancerious
by Kurosake
Summary: Karkat hates everything since Terezi was taken from him by Dave. His home life i not as pleasant either but he meets a certain person in detention when hears the other playing Sleeping with Sirens. This person makes him from losing it till his new friend becomes really sick.
1. Chapter 1

You are Karkat Vantas and you have just realized this sucks. Everything fucking sucks. You start to wonder if your very existence wasn't a complete waste on everyone. You lost your best fucking friend to your ex-girlfriend, and you're now completely alone. The one you considered your father is away at work all the time. Your older brother can't shut his mouth and his friends are always over. You Karkat Vantas almost envy him. But like always you shake that shitty thought and continue off to your room. No one is going to give a fuck where you're at or what you're doing which is good. At least that's what you tell yourself.  
You always look at yourself and call the man behind your tinted red flesh names. You always talk highly around others when, in reality you just want to stop your shitty life. You think on that thought. No one ever noticed you before. You look at yourself in a mirror then strip off your shirt. You hear giggles and laughter from your brother's room. Makes you feel even more worthless. You have no friends because you had to make one bull shit mistake to end a friendship and a great relationship. You look back at the mirror and begin with a piece of broken glass. This piece of glass was from the mirror when you were thrown by your ex-best friend. You hated them you hated yourself. You took the end and scratched across your body. Bright crimson floods out quickly from the gaping wound. You just let light tears stream from your eyes. All this was stupid and you knew it. Doesn't fucking matter. You put on a black shirt so no one sees the blood. Passing the room full of noise you see how content everyone is as your brother rambles. You continue out of the house onto the sidewalk. Every time you cut you just go walking. It helps you think and gets you out of the house.  
You end up in a park. This park is your safe spot, for now at least. You climb into a tree and watch the day fade. Your mind stays on what has happened. The park is slow and you're just watching the cute couples and other people come and go.  
Night approaches soon enough and unfortunately you must head back to hell. You quietly fall to your feet and look around. No one human or otherwise is in near or at the park; you stayed at to regain your life. You start walking home and stare at your feet as you walk. It's quiet and that's what you enjoy. You hope that one of the girls in your home earlier took your brother home so you wouldn't hear a lecture when you get home. Abruptly you are knocked from thought when someone bumps into you. "Sorry" you mutter and look up freezing when you see her face. That stupid face. Of course something bad happens now. She sniffs slightly. "Sorry, there karkles! I didn't see you!" She apologizes."Whatever, Pyrope, bye." You say wanting to end this quick and walk home quickly. She turns to face you as you leave but she stays quiet. Fuck her and her new relationship. I'm done with everyone and anything like that. You conclude and open the door to your home. Everything is quiet and peaceful. Your father isn't home yet. You run up the stairs and lock yourself into your room. Maybe tomorrow won't happen, you hope, but that was a hopeless wish because you know you'll wake in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

You awake the next morning. Its six o'clock. That only means its

Monday, and you must go to school. You don't see the fucking point,

your grades suck and you officially have no relationship with anyone.

You make your way through the cluttered halls. You try to not pay attention to anyone around you. The last thing you want is to see her and her new boy toy. You cant believe a hipster took your girlfriend.

You just clutch your fists and sigh aggravated. A warning bell sounds and you realize you need to pick up some pace. When you make it to the class the bell rings. You take your seat next to so said hipster kid you mentioned earlier. You hate the class and the kid, life is being so cruel. You do your best to ignore him.

Occasionally you glance to see if he's watching you, but his hipster frames are to mirrored, you can only see a reflection of your face. You notice he's not scribbling notes just some stupid ass pictures. Must have been for her.

You remember why you were skipping at the beginning of the year. When he passes the drawing secretly behind him, you notice that Terezi pyrope is in this class too. You never took the time to care who was around you but now you are just a bit angry.

Half of your classes were over and you were on your way to lunch when you see terezi and her boyfriend who's name is Dave you notice as she smiles his name. You look toward the lunch room as people pile in. You let out a sigh and walk past the two love birds infront of you. Terezi frowns when she notices your sent.

"Karkles! " she tries to speak but you continue onward. Terezi breaks from dave and is at your side. "Hey i wanted to apologize for the other night again." She said calmly but you were so far from calm. You wanted nothing to do with her. You turn to face her and take a deep breath. "Stay the hell away! I had already told you i was fine and now i want you and dave as far from my life as possible.

I hate you both so fucking much" you scream at them which causes attention and a teacher to grab your arm tight. Shit you curse to yourself. As your being dragged down the hall you look back to see dave holding her glaring at you.  
Your now walking home with a detention slip. You have read it a hundred times. Oh god you have to show it to your brother or your dad. Both dont seem pleasant. You make it to your home and you notice he's home for once. Thank goodness.

Well thats what you thought till you heard yelling on the other side of the door. That was never a good sign. This meant your father was drunk which happened when work was rough. You slowly stepped inside and you notice your brother in tears and holding his face. You nearly drop everything. This has never happened! What's going on?

You ask yourself. Your brother looks at you before running off and locking himself in his room. Your dad looks at you once before he walks out into the backyard.  
You take a moment before running up the stairs and go to your brothers room. You knock slightly. "Kankri? Open the fucking door." You order him but you stop and the sound of sobs and footsteps.

The door opens and you see a women who is a bit taller than you. She wore a pretty green dress and a gold ring on her lips above her black lipstick. She looks at you sadly. "Your brother should be left alone." She spoke smoothly walking out shutting the door.

"Porrim shut up thats my brother!" You yell at her. Porrim looks at you and smiles sincerely. "I know that but what has happened today should not be forced out of Kanny. He needs time to heal." She speaks back to you. You look away feeling helpless. "He will speak with you when he is ready" Porrim speaks once more before going back into Kankri's room.

After returning to your room you wait till you notice Porrim sneaking out of the window next to your room. You stand suddenly and you open the door to your room when you see Kankri there. His face was still bruised but he seemed to have found composure. Kankri looks at you and you start to speak.

"Lets not talk about this, i actually need you to sign this.." You don't want him to be upset with you bringing up their fathers new found behavior . You hand kankri the slip and he sighs ready to start a conversation you don't wanna be in.

"I saw Terezi and lost it ok? Im sorry ." You say . Kankri signs the paper then speaks , " Karkat i hope this does not become a habit due to fathers lack of maturity towards work."

Your heart sinks hoping your father wasn't around. Its stays quiet and you are given the paper back. Your brother once again retreats to his room. You turn to get ready for tomorrow . Things were escalating and you were starting to feel unsafe.


	3. Chapter 3

You walk into detention the next afternoon. School just got out and your dad isn't expected home till after 8pm. So only kankri knows your there. You send a quick text to him before shutting off your phone.

There is one other kid in here with you and he is staring daggers at you through his 3D glasses. You never met him. You have seen him at lunch and he's in your sixth hour.

He has short hair and usually wears a hoodie covering a black shirt of games and bands. He has on blue skinny genes that match his colorful Kingdom Hearts shirt. All you know of him is he hacks into the protection program the school set up and breaks through it. That's why he's here most likely. You take a seat two seats from him.

You look over to see the teacher walk in. She writes two rules on the board." 1) Stay seated "and "2) no talking". She than sits down and starts reading. Her dark hair and green make up are hidden behind the book, you look at your empty desk.

You hear music and it sounds like screaming. You can tell from the guitars and parts of the screams that it's the Amity Affliction. Which song was unclear till the chorus and you realize it's the song Open Letter. You look over to the strange kid he completely ignores you.

You pull out a paper and write something on and toss it at him. The 3D glass glimmer as he turns his head to face you. He doesn't look happy and writes on the paper throwing it at your head. You make a pissed look at him and take the paper opening it up.

"COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN?

Fuck no. Thii2 2ong ii2 the be2t!"

Is that really how he wrote? This kid is so going to be a pain. You give him the nastiest stare and he looks at you. You can't really tell what his expression was but you could tell it was mocking you. Stupid jerk is what he is. You kind of jot something back on the note and throw it to him.

"I'M KARKAT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

The song Open Letter was half over and the kid look at the paper and wrote something down.

"Why doe2 iit matter? But iif you mu2t know iit2 2ollux."

You smile slightly and decided to start a conversation with this kid.  
The most you learned was this kid is smart also likes techno music. He is picky about romance movies and novels. He like syfi and horror.

His favorite dish is anything Asian just like you. He has an odd addiction to honey and bees.

But then when The Amity Affliction ended and a new song began and you have never heard it but you know the band is Sleeping with Sirens you know after this song you will like this kid.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not sure why you all are reading this. I don't think it's that good. Regardless I wanted to thank all of you who have started and have been following and hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer is that I do not own any songs mentioned throughout the story or Homestuck for that matter  
-

You look toward him then scribble on the paper that you and Sollux were passing notes on. He seemed to be a cool kid. You wouldn't mind being his friend if that was going to happen.

IS THIS SLEEPING WITH SIRENS?

He looks at you a bit surprised but writes back a response. His hands write in beat to the new song.

Of cour2e iit ii2, how do you know them?

You smile a little. Then write,

WELL I HAVE HEARD OF THEM, FUCKASS. I JUST HAVNT HEARD THIS SONG.

You tell him. He smiles and quickly scoots a seat closer. That was kellin's voice for sure.

You knew the unique tone of the leads voice. The music was so loud you could almost pick out every lyric.

You thought you have heard every song by the band, then they come out with something new. Not like that's a bad thing but can be hard to keep up with.

You struggle with parts of the song and then you hear you favorite part and lean a bit closer to Sollux' ear.

"I hope he takes your filthy heart and then he throws you away someday,"

He notices your closeness and raises his head to look at you. You notice and pull away. You jot words on the paper quickly.

SORRY THIS SONG REMINDS ME OF SOMEONE AND THAT LAST PART WAS PERFECT FOR HER.

He silently snicker in amusement and a grin spreads across this thin lips.

He slowly pulls out a headphone and offers it to you. You take it slowly and place it in your small ear. The music was very loud and it took everything not to take the other kids iPod to turn it down. You decide instead of going deaf you would hold it close to your ear.

You try not to lean on the armrest of the desk. Your large cut still stung a little but you didn't let it bother you much.

You notice that Sollux went back into a music induced trans as he tapped his foot in tune with the rest of the song.

You decide to check the time and notice detention is almost over which kind of upsets you. This experience got you a friend for an hour and you didn't want it to end not just yet.

But of course twenty minutes pass and the young teacher with the green lipstick smiled and the song slowly ended.

She stood slowly and smiled more toward you both.

"Well it seems that your time here is over. You two are free. I don't want to see you back here."

She then headed out of the empty class and you handed the headphone back to Sollux who looked up.

"Thanks for talking with me and sharing your music." You tell him nervously. His smile didn't fade but grew a bit.

"Anytime karat." And with that he started to exit. You did not want him to leave yet.

"Hey want to hang out at lunch tomorrow?" He let out a chuckle he must have caught on to your odd eagerness to see him again. You make a scowl and blush a bit looking away.

He let his head nod.  
"Sure, see you tomorrow." And he continued on his way.

You felt happy for once in your miserable life. You may have a friend finally.

You grabbed your backpack and started home. You hope kankri is doing ok too. With your luck his friends will be there. Well you guess you won't know till you get there.

-  
Sorry for no updates I don't have a computer right now. If I suck at this story you can tell me. Or keep telling me good things. Don't be shy. Thanks again bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: blood and homosexual hate and sad Kankri.

You are half way home. You flip open your phone and send Kankri a text.

HEY I'M ON MY WAY HOME. LIKE FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AWAY.

You hit send. You continue to walk and turn a few corners. Your waiting for Kankri to send a text back but you dont recive one.

Its been three minutes. Your turning onto your street, worry starting to gather in your stomach. Its unlike Kankri not to text back.

You wonder what could be going on and for an odd moment you picture your brother in coated in carmine blood. You tense as you approach the house.

You open the door to almost be ran over by Porrim and Cronus. You throw your back pack down and quickly run inside to figure out why they ran.

When you look over Kankri is wiping the blood oozing from his neck and shoulder. Infornt of him cussing slurs and other profanities at him is your father who now is heading upstairs.

You look over to Kankri scared. Kankri looked up at you still panting. "Karkat we need to disscuss some things." He said staying calm and heading up the stairs to his own room.

You turn and grab your backpack from outside you take a notice to Cronus climbing up to kankri's window. Porrim seems to be behind him. With a shake of your head you head to kankri's room.

You walk to the end of the hall first to your room where you drop off your bag. You then turn and head to kankri's room.

You knock softly. The young female from the side of your house opens it a bit to see it is you. Her lip ring shines slightly on her greens lips. She steps away to allow you in.

You stride in slow and notice your brother in the arms of the other male. Kankri wasnt crying but clearly upset. When he finally noticed you came into the room he pulle from Cronus' arms.

Then some how the fight eairler clicked. Kan's dating this kid. No wonder dad flipped his shit. He finally reailized one of his sons is homosexual.

So he used what he knew best violence.

Porrim was at kankri's side patching up his wounds. Must be nice to have friends who care and don't stab you in the back. You hope that this friendship you hope to make with Sollux wont end up like Dave.

Kankri looks at you and cleared his throat when he noticed you in thought. Snapping back you look at him and he takes a breath.

"Karkat" he started but looks at Porrim who simply nods her approval about what Kan was about to say.

"We have to move out of this house." I couldn't help but tense.

"For real?! Where are we going to go,Kan?" You shout angrily but also scared.

Kankri takes a breath again putting a hand by the bandages Porrim just placed.

"Father is getting too violent and i know you are aware of this. Thats why i made this diction for our safety. For Cronus has offered us to stay with him. It should only be for a little while at least." Kankri kept going but you zoned into a thought again.

If you were moving in with your brothers boyfriend, doesn't that make you off worse? You aren't sure how this will be. And honestly your scared a bit.


End file.
